


Waking Up For The First Time

by Allagorr



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Night At the Museum AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allagorr/pseuds/Allagorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night At The Museum Hat Films AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up For The First Time

The footsteps of the night guard echoed through the large empty hall, his movements steady but almost unsettled. He kept checking his watch every minute, counting and muttering under his breath. His boss had left at 6pm on the dot, giving his usual sarcastic farewell, wishing him an easy night. He’d started his night shift, however his real job would start at sunset.  
“5...4...3...2… aaaand 1”  
Larry said aloud, as the sun set beyond the horizon - and the museum came to life.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Above the normal commotion in the central hall of the New York Museum of Natural History, in the levels that contained various exhibits from around the world, an Inuit couple had arisen from their dormant positions. Stretching out, Trott groaned as he looked around the corridor at the other exhibits leaving their display areas and chatting to each other. He turned to the woman standing next to him, who was straightening her fur coat from where it had become bunched up from her crouching statue position.

“Is tonight a usual night, my dear?”  
He asked. She looked up at him and smiled.  
“Yeah. Me and Marie never finished our conversation yesterday, so I’ve gotta hurry along.”  
She replied, pushing her hood down so her hair cascaded around her shoulders. Trott blew gently outwards to move some of the fur out of his face, then repeated Nommer’s action of pulling his hood down when it just fell back into place.  
“I’ll see you later then.”  
He said as he softly picked up her hand and gently squeezed it. She poked her tongue out at the gesture, causing Trott to laugh.  
“Goodbye. Have fun.”  
He chuckled. He raised her hand to his face, and kissed it. Nommer giggled and blushed at the action.  
“As always.”  
She replied, jumping over the red rope separating their display room from the corridor, then walked off.

Trott grumbled, as he clumsily stepped over the rope. Calling out a few ‘Hello’s to others around him, he walked to the staircase at the end of the corridor, and descended down one flight. Turning off the stairwell, he heard the natter of the display cases around him. The collection of small voices around him created a loud buzzing. Aiming for one specific case in the middle of the side wall, he heard a particular voice through the buzz, one that was louder and more distinct than the rest. Trott sighed, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. 

As he reached the case, he could see a crowd of miniature figures circled around a small man wearing a white toga who was arguing with another man in a red tunic. Resting his arms on the handrail just above the display, he sighed and rolled his eyes at the argument.

“ZEUS!”  
“JUPITER!”  
“ZEUS!”  
“JUPITER!”  
“ZEUS!”  
“JUPITER!”  
“ZEUS YOU MORON!”  
“JUPITER YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!”  
“DON’T CALL ME AN IDIOT, YOU IDIOT!”  
“SHUT UP YOU FILTHY GREEK FOOL”  
Trott quickly reached over the handrail into the display, and picked up the man in a toga, lifting him up to drop him onto his other hand.  
“Alex, can you behave for just ONE night, please?”  
Trott asked, shaking his head.  
“Not with that bloody Roman prick around! How can you expect me, a Greek, to get on with a load of Romans! Our differences are too great.”  
Alex moaned, huffing and crossing his arms in irritation. Trott rolled his eyes at the small man’s grumpiness, and lifted Alex up to his shoulder, so he could sit in the fur-lined crease of his jacket that he had claimed as his ‘seat’. Trott nodded an apology at the tiny Roman men, then turned around to head back up the stairs to the floor where his display sat.  
“Seriously Alex, please just behave Even for one night, please.  
Trott said, glancing at the man sat on his shoulder. Alex poked his tongue out at Trott, then smirked a reply.  
“Naaaa why should I? I’m one of a kind”.  
Trott sighed again.  
“Maybe that’s why you should!”  
Alex laughed at Trott’s frustration.

They ascended one flight back up to Trott’s corridor, then walked along the corridor, past his display space. Alex noticed an empty pedestal across the corridor, and pointed towards it.  
“What’s happening over there? Is it a new display?”  
Trott looked to where Alex was motioning.  
“Yeah, it looks like it.”  
He walked over to the wooden platform, and looked down at the information stand below him.  
Trott burrowed his eyebrows at the words on the stand.  
“Oi. Place me down. I wanna look.”  
Alex said, poking Trott’s coat.  
Trott lifted his hand up to his shoulder, so Alex could jump down, then he lowered it down to the stand so he could slide down onto the plastic surface. Running along the base, he took a few minutes reading the letters that were bigger than he was.  
“What’s that say? A-Z-T-EC. Atz-eck?”  
Alex asked aloud, looking up at Trott.  
“Hmmm. I’m not sure.”  
He turned around, looking for a particular person who was stationed along his corridor. He spotted how he was searching for.  
“HEY TOM. COME HERE. WE NEED YOU.”  
A tall figure in a maroon jacket slouched over towards them, awkwardly carrying a largish globe. Upon reaching Trott and Smith he grumpily asked,  
“What do you want?”  
Alex motioned with both arms to the plastic case beneath him.  
“What’s this about?”  
Tom sighed, and looked down, quick-reading over the information.  
“Okay, right. Aztec. Az-teck. An ancient people from what is now Mexico, South of the USA.”  
Tom turned the globe around and pointed towards it.  
“Ruled from around the late 1300s. Defeated by the Spanish in 1521. Known for their gold and precious gems, various rich foods including exotic fruit, and lively music. The term ‘Aztec’ is a broad term, just like Inuit or Eskimo. The more modern term to describe them is the Nahua people. The sign states the display will show the general clothes of the Emperor during the ‘Triple Alliance’.”  
“Thanks man. It’s great to have someone who is a literal book of knowledge.”  
Alex replied.  
“The term is Encylopedia. And don’t thank me.”  
Smith grinned, exposing his teeth.  
“Whatever you say” he replied, as Tom slinked away back to the information hall.  
“We’d best go tell Larry”  
Trott mumbled, wondering where he’d be able to find the night guard.

After finding the nightguard playing fetch with the large t-rex skeleton and informing him of their future newcomer, they walked around to find Nommer. They found the female Inuit casually chatting to a golden Buddha statue and Marie Curie. They let her finish her conversation, hug goodbye to them, and then the three walked back up to the Inuit’s display floor.  
“Let me stay in your display tonight so we can get to the new guy straight away!”  
Alex begged, just before Trott started for the stairs down to the miniature figure level. Trott looked at Nommer, who shrugged.  
“I don’t see why not. It’s not like he’s going back to other Greek figurines.”  
Trott sighed in defeat.  
“Fine.”  
Alex punched the air; Nommer laughed and Trott rolled his eyes.  
“You roll your eyes too much Trotty.”  
Alex remarked as Trott lowered his hand to the floor, so Alex could jump off. Trott then pointed to the set of skinning knives on the floor beside the Greek.  
“Stay behind those so you’re out of sight. See you tomorrow, titch.”  
“Shut up.”  
Alex replied, before lying down on his side, facing away from Trott. Trott then sat down into position, waited a minute or so, then froze as the sun rose.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The moment the sun set the next night, Trott jumped up, picked up Alex, then rushed over to the new display. He slowed down as he approached the figure from the display, who was bent over, holding himself up by the signpost in front of him.  
“Are you okay?”  
The man whipped around, his loincloth swinging with his movements and his colourful headdress nearly falling off his head.  
“Wha- What?” he mumbled. Trott held his hands out to him in a comforting manner.  
“The first time is always the worst. Just take a second to gain your balance. Larry will be here soon.”  
The man looked at him in amazement.  
“How can I understand your tongue, when you are not one of my people?”  
His face distorted in shock. Looking at Trott with wide eyes, he quickly whispered.  
“How can we talk? What has happened? Where am I?”  
“It’s okay. All of it will be explained soon.”  
Trott said, guiding the Aztecan to sit at the base of his display. He heard a distant ‘Is everyone okay? Good, good. No don’t to- DO NOT TOUCH THAT! DON’T DO IT!’ from down the hall.  
“Larry!”  
He shouted out, waving his arms to get the night guard's attention. He noticed and walked over to them.  
“S’up boss!”  
Alex shouted out.  
“Not much. Just a normal night.”  
He replied. After looking at the Aztec Emperor on the floor for a moment, giving an expression of sorrow at how his head was in his hands, and how disorientated he seemed, he bent down to the man, gently placing his hand on the emperor's shoulder.  
“Come with me. I’ll explain everything.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex sat, swinging his legs off the information stand in front of the Aztec’s display stand.  
“How long are they gonna be? Larry’s explained Arkmenrah’s tablet magic loads of times before, it’s not like he’s the one coming to life for the first time tonight.”  
Trott looked at him with an annoyed expression.  
“Shut up Alex. They’ll be back soon.”  
“Hey Trott do you remember the first time we came to life?”  
Trott huffed and replied with raised eyebrows.  
“Yes I do. It was an experience, that’s for certain.”  
“Oh look, you were right.”  
Trott looked down the corridor to see Larry returning with the Aztec who was talking to him, waving his hands around. Upon reaching the Inuit, he looked at him and broke into a large smile.  
“Well Ross is happy to be around you two.”  
Larry said. He turned to look at Trott.  
“Look after him for a while, you do a good enough job with Alex.”  
Trott saluted him casually in reply.  
“Sure thing. Thank you.”  
Larry laughed.  
“It’s just part of my job.”

They waved a farewell, as Larry walked off. Trott turned back to the Aztecan.  
“So your name is Ross?”  
He asked. Ross nodded.  
“I have no knowledge of my identity, so Larry the Night God blessed me with the name Ross”  
Alex sniggered,  
“‘Night God’. He’ll like that.”  
Ross frowned at his comment, but ignored it and spoke to Trott.  
“Well this is certainly exciting, is it not?”  
Ross asked, his eyes twinkling. Trott smiled.  
“Yes it is. Strange, but exciting.”  
Ross nodded in agreement.  
“Oh yes, it is a fascinating blessing that the Gods have placed upon us.”  
Trott shrugged.  
“I see it more as magic, than God’s work. I don’t see how there can be many gods in this world.”  
Ross straightened up at Trott’s statement.  
“If that is what you believe, then I’m afraid I must show you how the Gods work among us mortals.”  
Trott shrugged again.  
“Yeah sure. It’ll be something to do. But not tonight. The sun will rise very soon.”  
“Yeah, you don’t wanna be caught out on your first night!”  
Alex called out.  
“Yes of course. That would be most unfortunate.”  
Ross replied.  
“So where do you stand during the day?”  
Trott turned around and pointed behind him.  
“I’m just over there, where the lady in the fur clothing is standing, so I’m not far away.”  
He turned back to look at Ross.  
“The moment the sun goes down, I’ll be right over, okay?”  
Ross nodded.  
“Okay. Thank you. What is your name kind one? I do not think you have told me”  
Trott smiled at the comment.  
“My name is Trottimus, but call me Trott.”  
He replied. Ross nodded slowly.  
“Well, see you tomorrow Trott.”  
“Don’t forget about me!”  
Alex shouted out. Ross’ eyebrows furrowed at his yelling.  
“I do not think I could, small one.”  
“MY NAME IS ALEX!!” He yelled out in frustration. Ross laughed deeply.  
“Such anger for such a small person.”  
Trott laughed in agreement.  
“Ahh yes, the others going to the Smithsonian and him being left behind did affect him, despite what he says.”  
Alex crossed his arms and huffed, mumbling something that vaguely sounding like ‘Not fair’ and ‘Stupid’.  
“Trott, you said Smit-su-ni-um?”  
Ross asked.  
“Smith-so-nee-an. It’s another museum with big underground rooms where other exhibits are kept.”  
“Ah okay. Maybe I should call you Smith to remind you further of your frustration, small one. Your agitation amuses me.”  
Trott bursted out laughing, bending over at Ross’ words, but quickly stood up again as Alex nearly fell off of him.  
“Don’t you dare call me that!”  
Alex yelled out. Ross moved towards Trott so he could put his face close to Alex.  
“I shall call you what I like.”  
He replied, giving Alex a small smile.  
“Good bye… Smith.”  
He said. Trott chuckled again as he took Smith away from Ross, the curses aimed at Ross bellowing into his ear.

Trott stepped over the boundary rope, placed Alex behind the base of his stand so he was hidden from view, then crouched down into position. Glancing over at Ross’ display, he gave a small smile at the Aztec’s face of frustration, who was finding it awkward to find a comfortable position to stand in.  
“Ross.”  
He gently called out. Ross looked up at him, frowning. Trott stood up straight, and moved his hands into a hanging position either side of his hips, then nodded at Ross to indicate him to do the same. Ross copied Trott, then smiled at how the position felt oddly familiar. He mouthed ‘Thank you’ at him, then turned his head slightly away from him as he fell into his display pose. Trott grinned as he knelt back down; he was glad that he had been a help to the new comer. He could remember his first time awakening - it wasn’t the best experience. He forced a blank face, then held his position ready for the sun to rise, and for him to return to the plastic display figure he had been made to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Lanajp](http://lanajp.tumblr.com) for being my pre-reader


End file.
